


Connection

by bunnyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Taeyong and Jeno are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyoung/pseuds/bunnyoung
Summary: Yuta is set up by his best friend, Taeyong in a blind date but what he didnt know it's the guy he finds attractive in their  Acting Class.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back!
> 
> I just saw some new DOYU clips today on twitter and oh my lord, i wanted to write about it.  
> I apologize for inaccuracies in this for i am not expert no have experienced a blind date. 
> 
> I also hope you get to enjoy this fic!! 
> 
> Much love, DOYU Nation ♡

Yuta loves his best friend, Taeyong so much but he just wishes that one of these days to stop nagging him to be on a date.

 

 _"Taeyong... please..."_   Yuta talks to Taeyong on the phone while entering the building.

 _"Just one last time, please Yuta, i heard this guy is amazing."_   Taeyong replies

 _"Heard? Wait, You haven't met them?"_   Yuta asks while waiting for the elevator.

 _"Well, no, it's my student's hyung and he asked me if he can set me and his brother up for a date but I told him I'm already dating someone and the boy got sad so I told him we can just set his brother up with my best friend."_ Taeyong confesses. 

Yuta sighs, he gives in to Taeyong but has a condition. _"Okay, fine i'll do it but you have to promise me that it's the first and last time i'm agreeing. Please, Taeyongie"_

 _"Yes, I promise! I'll text you the details of the date okay?"_ Yuta scans the room and sees that their teacher arrived.

 _"Yup, I have to go now. Our class is about to start."_ Yuta stands up to put his bag in it's respective shelves.

_"Okay, Ba-bye, I love you, enjoy the class!"_

_"I love you too. Oh and Say hi to Jaehyun for me."_ They end the call. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Doyoung double checks Jeno's text to make sure if he's in the right restaurant. He is 10 minutes early, he decided to just wait outside the restaurant and wait for the blonde guy wearing the mustard jacket which is described by Jeno in the same text. 

Yuta runs toward the same restaurant, he doesnt know how he will explain why he was late to his blind date and hopes his date isn't that mad for it. He sees a guy who fits perfectly Taeyong's description, tall brunette guy wearing a blue hoodie who was about to leave. He rushes over to guy and taps on his shoulder. 

Doyoung turns around and Yuta is surprised to see that it's one of his classmates in Acting Class, the one whom he finds attractive. 

 

 _"Doyoung?"_ Yuta asks.

 _"Yuta, right? Acting class?_ " Doyoung asks back. 

_"Yes, so... Are you my date?"_

_"Yes, and you are late._ " Doyoung says, he is obviously pissed. 

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Yuta apologizes. 

 _"It's okay, but... the restaurant is about to close."_ Doyoung points at the restaurant behind them and Yuta sees the closed sign

 _"Wow... Am I that late? I'm really am sorry Doyoung."_ Yuta lowers his head, apologetically asking the other. 

 _"Actually, No. You're just 10 minutes late and this restaurant just closes early if their packed for the night."_ Doyoung explains. He found Yuta cute being like this unlike the intimidating person he sees in class.

_"Oh, do you want me to try or do you want to go somewhere else? Please, anything you want."_

_"I actually just want to hang out in the park the one beside Han River and eat Ramyeon, is that okay?"_

Yuta is surprised to know that Doyoung just wanted a simple date. _"Of course. Let's go?"_  

 

The restaurant was just a 15-minute walk to the park so they both just decided to walk. At first it's awkward, they just glances at each other and smiles until Yuta couldn't take it anymore and decides to start the conversation

 

 _"So...what made you agree on the blind date?"_  Yuta asks Doyoung cautiously.

Doyoung just smiles at how Yuta asked him. _"My dongsaeng, Jeno, He wont stop bugging me and telling me that I should go on a date especially now that he got himself a boyfriend and that he doesn't want me third-wheeling... So when he asked me if he could set me up in a date, I said sure, thinking maybe I really should try and what's the harm in trying right?"_

_"That's cute of him."_

_"How about you?"_

_"Well, My best friend, Taeyong also was nagging me to go on a date ever since me and my ex broke up. So i just agreed so he would stop nagging me and now we're here."_

_"Oh... So you haven't moved on from your ex?"_ Doyoung disappointingly asks. Yuta didn't reply immediately. Doyoung regrets asking so he apologizes

_"I'm sorry, I asked a very personal question way too fast."_

Yuta just chuckles.  _"No, no, it's okay... I have actually moved on, I mean, we broke up 6 months ago and we had a healthy break up."_ Yuta assures Doyoung with a smile. 

 

They reached the park and they found a convenience store where they can eat. Yuta buys their food. Doyoung sits down to reserve a table for them. 

 

 _"Are you sure this is all you want?"_ Yuta slightly regretting that his making Doyoung eat Ramyeon on their first date. 

 _"Yes, i actually dont mind eating Ramyeon. I dont care about the food as long as I got good company."_ Doyoung flashes his gummy smile that Yuta blushes. He remembers when he only got a chance to see from a far in class.

 

They continue to get to know each other more and Doyoung and Yuta really enjoyed each other's company. Doyoung finds out that Yuta isn't just the good-looking japanese guy in their class but is actually is a good person who surprisingly has a deep side since he sees that man just being goofy with some of their classmates. Yuta finds Doyoung more attractive because he proved how smart the guy is and actually is someone who understand most of his sentiments which others found weird. They both knew they a connection that they both didn't had with anyone.

 

They both decided that they have to wrap up their date since they have classes the next day. Doyoung suggests Yuta to accompany him on his way home since his place is only a bus ride away from his. Yuta takes the suggestion and allows Doyoung to bring him home. 

 

They go down to the nearest bus stop to Yuta's place. Yuta explains that his place was still far but Doyoung didn't mind. They were walking but Doyoung noticed that Yuta was tired already. He thought of something. Doyoung stops walking and crouched infront of Yuta, which confuses him. 

_"Doyoung?"_

_"C'mon."_ Doyoung pats his back

 _"W-What?"_ Yuta is more confused.

 _"I'm giving you a piggyback ride. You look so tired."_ Doyoung explains. 

 _"No. Stand Up."_ Yuta lifts the other's arm forcing him to stand up but he doesn't

 _"C'mon, Yuta. Let me do it."_ Doyoung persists. 

Yuta rides Doyoung back and smiles. Doyoung's gesture made his heart flutter.

 _"You know, for a former soccer player your stamina is weak."_ Doyoung teases Yuta, 

Yuta playfully slaps Doyoung's arm and he puts his head beside Doyoung's, hugging the other.  _"Thank you... I'm the one who should be making up to you but you're the one whose doing this."_

Doyoung just smiles. _"Hey, I said it's okay and you explained why you're late. Stop being sorry about your tardiness."_

 _"Mmhmm"_   Yuta decided to just enjoy this time with Doyoung.

 

Yuta tells Doyoung that they're near his place and he can put him down know. Doyoung obliges. They walk over to Yuta's apartment, while holding hands. 

 

 _"I really enjoyed tonight."_   Yuta flashes Doyoung a smile.

 _"Me too."_ Doyoung smiles back. _"Can we do this again?"_  Doyoung asks.

 _"O-Of course. You have number right?"_ Yuta responds.

 _"Yeah, you gave it to me a while ago."_ Doyoung softly laughs at how flustered they both are.

 

They stare at each other both are blushing.

 _"I-i have to go now, see you tomorrow? in class?"_ Doyoung says.

 _"Yes, see you..."_ Yuta replies. Doyoung walks away while looking at Yuta and waving at him good bye. Both are smiling at each other and feeling like they will miss each other even if they just started dating tonight and will see each other the next day.

 

He turns his back to him and goes on his way to the bus stop. Yuta felt like he needed to do one more thing tonight. 

 _"Doyoung!"_ Yuta calls out to the other while jogging toward him. 

He stops walking and turns around. Yuta carefully cups his face. _"May I?"_ Yuta asks. 

Doyoung nods and Yuta presses his lips against his. Their kiss was short and sweet. They bid goodbye again and now anticipating to see each other the next day in their class. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
